


Let's Pretend

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "So do you think one day it's going to be us there?"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vamos Fingir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744879) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



The party was almost over, but James and Lily were still on the dancefloor. From what Remus had counted it was their thirteenth dance as husband and wife. 

And Sirius was watching them smiling, it was truly beautiful to admire, how much happiness Sirius could only feel from seeing the people he loved being happy. Only in the middle of the song did Sirius notice Remus watching him.

"So do you think one day it's going to be us there?"

“I'm too tired to dance again”

“I was talking about getting married, idiot”

This surprised Remus, never before had Sirius mentioned the topic, not even when a few months earlier James said he was going to ask Lily to marry him. Remus tried not to show surprise.

"Yes, but only because I know how scandalized your parents would be with you marrying a werewolf, a male werewolf"

"I will not lie, this brings a certain appeal"

"I know"

"So ... do you want to do it?"

"Is this how you ask someone to marry you?"

"It wasn't the official request, I just want to know how you feel about it."

“I… yes. But only after the war is over ”

"Why wait? We don't know what will happen tomorrow. ”

“Precisely because of that. You can't plan your future in wartime, it should be a rational decision made by people who have at least some idea of what the future will be. ”

“Babe you're going to kill me with all the romance”

"Shut up"

“Only if you dance with me”

"I told you I'm tired of dancing"

"Let's pretend the war is over and you're already my husband and you have to do everything I say"

"Do you really think I would do everything you said if you were my husband?"

“No, but I knew it would piss you off hearing that, which if you didn't notice is one of your postwar husband's favorite hobbies”

“I am well aware of the pleasure my postwar husband gets from irritating others”

“Well yes, but annoying you in particular always felt specially good. And since you won't marry me until the end of the war you can at least dance with me alongside our friends who have decided not to be so rational when it comes to matters of the heart. ”

“Okay, but just one dance”

“I wouldn't dare ask for more”


End file.
